Sooner Than Later
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: There is no denying the chemistry between Bay and Emmett. Though Bay tells Ty its nothing and may even believe it herself, she knows she'll end up with Emmett sooner or later. Why not sooner? Okay, I suck at summaries, but please read. Ebay/Bemmett fluff to be had for all! T because tiny little bad words. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, for those of you who read 'But Most of All, I Love You', thanks for all your lovely comments! This one's for you guys! I'm writing this after I saw the 2x17 promo, but no spoilers from before that, promise. Bay and Ty get in a fight about Emmett and ya'll know this is gonna be goooood! So please read, review, and enjoy! ;D**

[Okay, you have to use this one.] Bay said, placing the sketch in front of Emmett.

The red head nodded in approval as he looked over the drawing in his hands. It was one of Bay's originals, a young girl in a party dress and hat holding a huge base ball bat. Emmett set the sketch down on the table comparing it to the others. After a minute he looked back at Bay who was anxiously waiting for a reaction. He smiled.

[Bay, they're all good.] he said honestly.

She ran her hand through her dark black hair and rolled her eyes.

[Thank you, but you have to pick one.] she insisted.

He shifted from the work bench over toward the motor cycle he'd finished. It was a custom order put in for the garage, and his boss had asked him to work on it. It was a bitch to build, but he was still excited. He was finally starting to move up in the shop's ranks. The guy had asked for some sick art as part of the job, and Emmett had only thought of one person. He smirked.

[Okay,] he proposed, [close your eyes. Whichever one your hand lands on is the one I'll use.]

[Emmett,] Bay argued, [this is the biggest job you've had yet. I don't want to screw it up by chance.]

He moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She smiled weakly and wrapped her hands over his. Normally the proximity of their bodies would have bothered her, but they'd become such good friends again. She was so comfortable with him around; nothing he did seemed to bother her. That is except when he put so much faith in her that she held the future of his job in her hands. She gave a defeated sigh. Emmett removed his hands from hers.

[I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't know you'd pick something great.] he said reassuringly.

The red head watched as something sparked in Bay's eyes. A knowing smile crossed her face as she bolted out the door. Utterly stunned, Emmett took a moment to chase her out of the garage. She stood hunched over the trunk of her car, rummaging through a large black bag. He jogged over to her seriously confused. He tried to get her attention but she was massively absorbed in whatever she was looking for.

After a minute her grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. He signed a number of questions but she ignored them. She was in the zone, he could tell.

[I just remembered something. It's a sketch I made awhile ago.] she signed hurriedly, [I don't know if it would work-]

She turned back to the bag and pulled out a choppy purple folder. She flipped through the pages frantically until she found the one she wanted. Her eyes widened and so did her smile. Emmett couldn't help but laugh a little. He loved it when she was like this, practically beaming with excitement. She tossed the folder back into the trunk and held up the sketch. She bit her lip nervously.

[Well?] she asked.

Emmett stared at the sketch. It looked sort of like one of her ax girl drawings, only rougher. The edges were jagged and sloppy. Instead of a young girl with an ax, it was a little boy. He wore a dark striped shirt and dragged a chain three times his size behind him. It was awesome. He grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

[This is bad ass!] he said enthusiastically, [It's perfect.]

She was seriously shaking.

[Really?] she said [If it's too messy, I can try to fix it up.]

[No, it's perfect. Come on.]

He grabbed her hand and ran back into the garage. They sat down at the computer scanner at the far end of the workshop. He gave her a nod and she carefully slid the paper through the scanner. A few moments later, the image appeared on the screen. The dark haired girl pointed at the boy's shirt.

[I think we should play with the colors a little here. What do you think?]

[Yeah.] he agreed, even though he thought it was fine, [Maybe bright red or something.]

[Yes!] she nodded, [And if we made the shadows a little darker, it would really make it pop.]

Before they knew it, the two were spitting ideas out left and right on different color ideas and styles of prints. By the time they'd both decided it was finished, it was late. Bay groaned. She really just wanted to stay and work on this with him, but her parents had been watching her like a hawk lately. She couldn't miss curfew. Emmett noticed her change in mood and stood from the computer.

[You need to get home?] he asked.

[Yeah.] she said irritably, [But I could stay if you wanted help or something.]

Did she sound as desperate as she thought she did? She really hoped not. If Emmett believed so, he didn't show it. He just smirked his classic smirk and walked toward the door.

[I don't want your parents coming after me when you don't show up.]

Bay giggled, grabbing her purse and notepad. She glanced back over at the sketches laid out on the work table.

[Hey,] she said, [you want me to-]

[Nah.] he stopped her, [You can pick them up later. I'll clean them up for now.]

She signed a thank you before scurrying out of the garage. She swung her car door open but hesitated before climbing inside. She took one more look back at Emmett. He was standing by the opening of the work shop, with his typical 'cool guy' smile and hands in his pockets. Bay waved and he waved back before she started the engine and drove off. Emmett watched her go chuckling to himself. Could she have just taken her sketches with her? Yes, but this way she would definitely be back again, sooner than later.

**I'll have chapter 2 up in a jiffy! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, somebody's gotta help these poor surfers!" Bay cried sarcastically into the microphone, "Help keep our oceans blue instead of- uh, red?"

No one approach the game booth. Bay moaned. Working at the carnival definitely beat her dad's office, but she was coming to realize that that wasn't by much. She set the microphone down and started pacing behind the counter. After what felt like forever, an idea popped into her head. She pulled out her phone and opened up the camera. She stepped out of the booth and backed up so she was directly in front of the Shark Attack game. She snapped a photo of one of the play rifles. Looking over the picture and deciding she was content with it, she opened her messages.

She clicked EMMETT and started typing.

FOR NEXT AX GIRL PICTURE. WHAT YA THINK?

Then she sent the picture she'd just taken. Even though he was at work, she got a reply almost immediately.

BAD ASS AS ALWAYS, MS. KENNISH.

With a satisfied smile, Bay slid her phone back in her pocket. Right as she hopped back behind the counter, Ty strode up to the booth. She turned and gave him an awkward smile. She'd felt off around him ever since that night. She'd been so nervous about it but he didn't seem to notice. He gave her a huge grin as he placed both hands on the counter.

"Hey there." he said nonchalantly.

"Hey," she said, "what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking you and me could meet up tonight." he smirked seductively, "Maybe we could try for round two."

Bay squirmed where she stood. She was still feeling weird about the first time. She wasn't sure she was ready to just jump into the second.

"As tempting as that is," she managed, "I can't tonight. I'm meeting up with Emmett."

Ty's face completely changed. The snarky-ness in his eyes morphed into pure anger. He sneered and looked away.

"Figures." he mumbled under his breath before storming away.

"Wait, Ty!" Bay called after him.

She chased him back behind the gaming stands where the carnival kept storage. She finally caught up with him and spun him around so he was looking at her straight on. He was fuming by now. Bay backed up a little, getting kind of scared.

"Ty," she said shaking, "what's wrong?"

"Oh come on Bay!" he yelled, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"What do you-"

"You're still in love with him, aren't you? I can see it every time you look at him, every time you're around him. You've never looked at me like that, ever!"

Bay took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. She knew she'd have to have this argument sooner or later, she'd just been hoping it would be later. The truth was she did still have feeling for Emmett, strong feelings. But they were so overwhelming and confusing that she didn't know what to do with them. So she'd pushed them to the farthest corner of her brain and tried to forget. She thought Ty would help her with that. But Emmett was someone she'd never be able to ignore, ever.

"Ty, there is nothing going on between me and Emmett." she said seriously, "I swear."

"Well I'm not so convinced." he spat angrily, "What, are you using me to make him jealous? Or are you using him to make me jealous?"

"Ty, I would never do something like that!" and she meant it, "You both mean the world to me and I'd never want to hurt you."

He stilled looked crazy mad. He stormed away towards the parking lot. Bay was about to follow him, but decided it was best not to push things. She obviously wasn't going to get through to him. She felt tears burn in her eyes but she rubbed them away. Everything had gotten so messed up. How? Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out to see that she had one new message.

STILL COMING TO PICK UP THE SKETCHES?

The faintest smile crossed her face.

WOULDN'T MISS IT.

Her reply didn't really fit, but it was the truth. It was the only thing she was looking forward to right now. Wiping her eyes one more time, Bay headed back to the Shark Attack game. She flipped the switch that turned off the small moving contraptions and pulled the gate down over the booth. Grabbing her keys, she ran off towards that parking lot. She'd probably get in trouble for leaving work, but it was the least of her worries right now. She shoved the keys in the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal, full speed toward the garage.

**Okay, not my best, but I'm happy with it. If you liked it or didn't, let me know! Thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The fluff train has pulled into the station! Choo choo! All aboard! Hope it's up to par. Please read, review, or follow.**

Bay's tangerine colored car pulled up to the garage with a screech. It was almost magical. Despite the awful guilt she was feeling, the second she pulled up to the garage, she felt calm. She jogged quickly up to the doors of the workshop and hopped inside. Guys were scurrying around everywhere, some holding plans and designs while others moved parts of bikes. Bay moved her way around to the main counter in the back. Two robust men were sitting at a computer discussing something about a motor. She couldn't even pretend like she understood what they were saying.

The one with the long beard noticed her and smiled. It was Emmett's boss. He stood up and put out his hand.

"Kennish, good to see ya." he bellowed.

"Hey Bill," she said shaking his hand, "is Emmett around?"

The man sitting at the desk scoffed. Bill gave him a devilish glare.

"Don't mind him. Kid's in the back working on a bike. Go right ahead."

"Thanks man." Bay said before heading toward the end garage.

Bill waved as she left and continued his discussion over the motor with his associate. The Puerto Rican girl grinned as she walked farther down the shop. She liked Bill. He was always really nice, especially to Emmett. From what he'd told her, his boss could be tough as nails when he wanted to and your favorite person the next minute.

When Bay got to the last door of the hallway, she slid it open slowly. Sure enough, there Emmett was, kneeling with his back to her. He was fixing something on a bike, well the skeleton of a bike. The garage door was fully open, letting in tons of light. Bay covered her eyes as it reflected off of the exposed metal, blinding her for a moment. She blinked it away and advanced towards Emmett. She reached her hand out to tap his shoulder when she hesitated. His hair was glinting with bright red in the light. That was one of those strange things she liked about him, the way his hair looked in the light.

She shook her head, remembering how weird that was, and gently placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned around and flashed a smile, rising into a standing position. He placed the tools he was using back in the dark blue tool kit and spun around to face her.

[Hey.] he signed.

[Hey.] she echoed.

She fidgeted mercilessly with her hair as they stood there for a minute. She was really on edge about everything that happened with Ty. Was she really just playing Emmett?

[You're drawings are right here.] he said quickly.

He reached for a pile of papers on the far desk and handed them to her. Bay stumbled for words, so she just nodded and gave a 'thank you' smile. Carefully, she shoved the pages into her bag.

[So how did it turn out?] she asked.

[I don't know.] Emmett shrugged, [Bill said the client was coming by today to have a personal talk with him.]

Fear slammed into Bay's stomach. Her entire being seemed to shrivel as worry exploded inside of her. The red head took notice.

[Bay, your art is awesome.] he tried to convince her, [I'm sure he's complaining about something I did.]

"That's not any better." she muttered to herself.

Something changed in Emmett's face. He wasn't sarcastic or teasing anymore. Concern and question spread across his face. He stepped towards Bay as she folded her arms across her chest, staring at the floor. He lifted her chinned so that she had to meet his eyes.

[Did something happen?] he said wearing a curious expression.

Bay sighed. She didn't really have to share with him, but she didn't have the energy right now to come up with an excuse.

[Ty is mad at me.] she signed miserably, [He thinks I like you more than him or I'm just using him or something.]

Emmett seemed intrigued by this.

[He thinks you like me more than him?] he asked with curiosity, [What did you say?]

Bay avoided his eyes again. Just then, the back door of the workshop swung open. Bill stepped in, along with a tall man dressed all in leather. He had on a white Stetson and sunglasses that just screamed 'I have money!' Bill led him over to where the two teenagers stood.

[Emmett, this is Mr. Daniel Avens, the man you made the bike for.] Bill said.

Bay widened her eyes. She had no idea Bill knew sign language. It made sense now why Emmett had such an easy time adjusting to the new job. She couldn't help but wonder why he'd learned. She figured she'd have to ask him later.

[Mr. Avens would like to speak with you about your work.] he continued.

It was hard to tell, but the man seemed to be almost proud of something. Mr. Avens removed his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket.

"Young man," he said, Bill translating, "I understand that you are the person responsible for my custom order. You did an excellent job with her, runs like a dream. However, I also asked for some original and unique artwork to accompany the design."

Emmett and Bay looked at each other, and then back at Mr. Sunglasses. His face was unreadable.

"I will admit, it is not what I was expecting."

Bay wanted to melt away and disappear. She knew she'd screw this up. But Avens' face shifted. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a bizarre smile.

"But it turned out better than I could have hoped for." he shook Emmett's hand, "Real nice work."

Emmett's face lit up. He smiled wide like a moron and managed a small thank you while he shook the man's hand.

"Tell you what, son," he said, "you keeping making bikes like this, I might just keep buying 'em. I'll tell my friends, too. They'll be big fans."

Bay's jaw dropped. He wanted more bikes from Emmett. More custom bikes with more custom art which meant more custom bikes with her art! Holy crap! This also meant more rich guys knowing about her work! This was amazing! She and Emmett looked at each other excitedly. Mr. Avens looked at his fancy silver watched and cringed.

"Well, look at the time. I best be heading off. Pleasure to meet you boy. We'll be in touch. Bill, it's always a pleasure." He patted Bill hard on the back.

"Same with you sir." Bill called as Avens shut the door. He turned to Emmett.

[Good job, kid.] he said happily, [I think I'll keep you around.]

He gave Emmett and congratulatory hug before turning himself around and out of the room. The second the door shut, Emmett turned to Bay. She had no idea what to do except freak out, smile, and bounce up and down. The red head tackled her in a hug, picking her feet up off the ground and spinning her in a circle. They laughed for awhile, unable to formulate words. Bay pulled away, still shaking with shock and amazement.

[I'm so happy for you!] she managed, [This is going to be such a great opportunity for you.]

Emmett stared at her, slightly in disbelief.

[This is a great opportunity for us.] he corrected, [ Your art is gonna be riding around on a ton of rich dudes' motorcycles!]

[It wouldn't have been nearly as good without your editing.] she pointed out, [I never could have done it without you.]

[I could never have done it without you, too.] he mused.

They didn't speak after that, looking into each other's eyes for the longest time. The atmosphere had shifted. A brief understanding seemed to have passed between them. Emmett took a step closer to Bay, leaning his head ever so slightly to the left. Bay's heart was racing, her brain screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed. All she felt were soft, warm lips against hers. A kiss so gentle, yet so powerful. She too tilted her head and pressed his lips harder, deepening the kiss. He brought his hand up to her cheek and made smalls strokes on her skin with his thumb. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Bay wrapped her around Emmett's torso.

Neither could explain what was going on, that they were **actually** kissing each other. How did this happen? Bay pulled away despite her insane erg to continue. Emmett looked at her concerned, like he'd done something wrong. She took a step back, folding her arms over her chest again, trying to somehow hide herself from view. Emmett sighed.

[Bay,] he began, [I know you still hate me for what I did. I hate me, too. Regret doesn't even begin to cover what I feel. I hurt you and I am so sorry.]

His eyes were pleading. Bay felt her eyes start to water, but she refused to let tears fall. She tried to say something, but Emmett just continued.

[You have no idea how much I love you. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I would do anything in the world to have it.]

Bay let the smallest smile graze her face.

[Emmett, I already know all of that.] she told him, [It hurt when you told me, but at the same time, I sort of got it. Your entire world was falling apart. You made a rash and mislead decision. It didn't make me feel any less betrayed or angry, but I got it.]

Emmett stared at her with furrowed brows.

[Why didn't you tell me that?] he asked.

Bay bit her lip. It was so hard to explain, but Emmett deserved some sort of answer.

[Honestly, I was scared.] she said, [I'm no good with words or guys or my own emotions for crying out loud! And until I met you, it didn't matter. But when we're together, I can't hide what I'm feeling. I can't put on a poker face because you'll see right through it.]

[I don't understand.] Emmett said honestly.

[No one has ever understood me like you do. You know the real me, and I got scared. I've never had someone care about me so much, I was afraid I'd find some way to ruin it. And then you did that. I was heartbroken because I thought this is what happens when a guy knows the real me. They leave me. So I shut down completely and have been putting on this big act ever since.]

The tears no flowed freely down her face.

[I tried to make myself care about all those different guys because I knew none of them would see me like you do. And if they didn't really see me, they wouldn't leave me. I know it doesn't make sense but it's all I could think to do!]

Emmett didn't say anything for a minute.

[I'm so sorry I made you feel like the real you wasn't good enough.] he said, [The truth is, what I did, it was because you saw the real me.]

Bay gave him a confused look. Emmett ran a hand through his red hair, trying to put things into words.

[That night at the tournament, I was literally at the lowest I'd ever been.] he said with an unreadable face, [Everything with my dad was falling apart, my entire relationship with my mom was crumbling, I was tanking in school, and what made it so unbearable was that you knew. You saw the real me, broken, confused. That's why I was so upset. Simone didn't know anything about me. She was just some girl that I didn't have to worry about seeing the scared and pathetic me. It doesn't excuse what I did, but that's why. I needed something unemotional, unfeeling.]

Bay stared at him, overwhelmed by everything she'd just learned. All this time, she'd thought it was because she loved him that she screwed everything up. But it wasn't that at all. It was because he loved her.

[Emmett, you are not pathetic and broken. That's not the real you. The you I see is funny and kind and creative and smart.]

[And the you I see could never drive anyone away.] he said, [I see you for the beautiful, headstrong, amazing person you are.]

She couldn't think of what to do now. What else could be said? Words escaped her as something began to boil in her stomach. It was warm and exciting and when it reached her chest, she completely let go. She threw herself into him, colliding their lips once again.

Emmett stumbled backward a little, not expecting the sudden burst of emotion. But the moment their lips touched, he understood what she was saying. Relief washed over him as he put everything he was into that kiss. He locked her hips in his hold, telling her that he was never leaving her again. Bay cupped his face in her hands, telling him that she forgave him and loved him unconditionally. Words couldn't explain how they were feeling, but **they **could.

After what might as well been an eternity of being lost in each other, the two broke away for air. Emmett rested his red atop hers and Bay buried her face in his chest. His heart was beating almost as fast as hers. Then the sound of the back door opening caused Bay's head to spin around. Bill walked into the room, cocking an eyebrow at the teenagers entangled in each other's embraces. They broke apart and stood there awkwardly, both trying to formulate an excuse. Bill only laughed and rolled his eyes.

[Alright, back to work kid.] he said still laughing.

Emmett gave Bay a questionable glance, but she only smiled. She grabbed her bag where she'd dropped it and planted another kiss on his lips. She broke and sped out of the garage, Emmett gazing at her dreamily as she ran. When he turned back to Bill, he wore a sly grin on his face.

[Nothing happened.] Emmett lied.

[Sure.] he said, sliding back out of the room.

When the door shut, the red head hurled his fists in the air. He felt like he could have jumped up and started flying. He might have if a certain motorcycle didn't require his attention. Picking up his tools, he couldn't stop smiling to himself. He knew for awhile now this huge confession thing had to happen sooner or later. And he was definitely happy it was sooner.

**Blarg, I don't like endings. That's why I'm no good at them. CHAPTER 4 up later! Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day (or evening)!**


End file.
